


An Awkward Sort-Of Confession

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: Dating, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off to "Before It's Too Late". Exactly how did Aqune get a date with Buguese anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Sort-Of Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net.  
> Yes, this is a prequel to an extremely old fic, but when the idea came to me, I just really wanted to write it. So, it's a very short fill-in-the-blanks spin-off of sorts. And one you wouldn't have to read the other fic to understand, actually. Naturally, takes place post-series. Yeah, I really like this series again. Fate is weird.

"I expect you're happy, my dear?" Buguese asked, as he stared towards the human girl before him, whom he'd known for so long.

"Yes," she replied, nervously brushing her fingers through her purple hair. "It's been wonderful."

Though Aqune had recently began living with the Spider Riders in Arachna Castle, after the defeat of Mantid, she was visiting Buguese in her old home now for the first time. Actually, she was pretty excited to see him again. Since she'd gotten there, her eyes were bright with happiness, and she was fidgeting constantly.

"That does not surprise me," answered Buguese, who had of course taken notice of her unusual mood. "Then… that's good." As he spoke, he wondered if too much bitterness showed in his voice. Probably, it did.

Sensing dissatisfaction, Aqune looked to him in confusion.

"You're doing well too, aren't you?" the girl asked worriedly. "I mean, your dream has come true. The Insector land was restored, and now you rule it all. It's not too stressful, is it? Because, I always prayed that this day would come."

The man looked surprised.

"You thought that much of me?"

"Huh? Of course I did," she replied. "I think about you a lot, and…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Is there anything troubling you?" wondered Buguese. "I thought… you were happy now with the Spider Riders?" But, though she was quickly smiling again, for a moment, she didn't seem as content. "Of course, that is what I want. For you to be happy, whoever you choose to be with."

"I care about the Spider Riders," Aqune stated. "So, being surrounded by friends is something that makes me very happy. But I definitely care about you as well. I think, although sometimes I want to be with the Spider Riders, I want to spend more time here too. That is, if you'll allow it. If you're not too busy. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No, Aqune, I am not too busy for you," Buguese answered, actually allowing himself to smile at her. "There is a lot of work to do, naturally, but I don't see how you would get in the way." He paused. "I have also been thinking, the time I spend with you is the most precious to me." He looked away for a moment, the words he spoke awkward to say out loud.

"Really?!" Aqune asked, her hands clasped in excitement.

"Aqune…" Buguese spoke, turning his head to face her once more.

"Yes?"

"Someday soon… perhaps, I wonder if maybe we could do something special. How should I put it? The two of us should go somewhere more private than the castle grounds." Though he wasn't ready to admit so much, he'd been thinking of this quite frequently since the end of the war. About whether he and Aqune, in a time of peace, could ever become closer. Now he finally felt he had the chance to ask.

"Do you mean… like a date?" Aqune's face turned red. Once she said that, she covered her mouth, afraid that she just jumped to a crazy conclusion.

"A date… is that what you want to call it?" the Insector asked, his voice slightly tense. "Then, yes. It's a date."

"Of course I'll go on a date with you!" Aqune exclaimed. "That sounds wonderful."

Did she seriously say yes? Buguese was overwhelmed with emotions. Relief, worry, shock. Nonetheless, this was the only answer he hoped to hear. To him, this was a moment worth savoring.

"How does tomorrow evening sound?" he continued. "Then, we could have time to prepare. But, if that is too soon, I would understand."

"That sounds great!" replied Aqune. She never expected that Buguese would ask her on a date, or, whatever it was. Well, it was basically a date. Maybe, this wasn't even a big deal. She didn't even know what they would be doing. But still, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.


End file.
